piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davy Jones' Locker
Davy Jones' Locker, also referred to as the Land of the Dead, was a dimension to which souls claimed by the sea, or devoured by the Kraken, were sent. Though it was sometimes used as a term to refer to the bottom of the ocean, Davy Jones' Locker was a barren wasteland. People imprisoned there are technically not dead, but they cannot die. This is why Tia Dalma coudn't bring Jack Sparrow back to life–like she did with Hector Barbossa–as he was trapped, not dead. History The Locker was used by Davy Jones to relegate souls that either refused to join his crew or Jones himself deemed unfit to serve aboard the Flying Dutchman. The interior of the Locker represented a soul's worst fear, so its appearance was believed to be perceived differently by everyone who entered it. in Davy Jones' Locker.]] For Jack Sparrow, the Locker was a vast expanse of hot sand, on which he and his ship, the Black Pearl, were marooned with no hope of reaching the sea. Here, Jack was confronted by physical manifestations of the various aspects of his persona, created to send him mad over time. This punishment played on Sparrow's love of the sea (in that he equated it with freedom), along with his pride in being "the one and only" Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow was one of the few to ever escape from the Locker, with the help of his former crew, under the guidance of Hector Barbossa. Black Bart was another to escape, as was Jocard with Sparrow's assistance. Isla Sirena was said to reside in the Locker, though it could also appear in the real world, presumably when the Sirens were attempting to lure sailors to their doom. Jack Sparrow was one of the few to visit the cave of the mermaids beneath the island, many years before he would visit the Locker itself—though during Sparrow's visit Isla Sirena was visible in the world of the living. Behind the scenes *For filming At World's End, scenes in Davy Jones' Locker were filmed at the Bonneville Salt Flats in Utah. *In real-world history, Davy Jones' Locker is an idiom for the bottom of the sea: the state of death among drowned sailors. While in At World's End, it was portrayed as a sort of purgatory. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novel)'' External links * See also *Davy Jones *Drifting Dead *Fiddler's Green Category:Davy Jones' Locker locations Category:Inhabitants of Davy Jones' Locker Category:Lore